


Try to sleep...？

by orphan_account



Series: 小布尔乔亚的臆想 [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: I hate tagging, Implied past relationship between Capitalism/Others if you squint, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 蓝毛资拟人x罗总的pwp一则不算美味作者状态欠佳、文笔严重流失、逻辑薄弱警告，希望不会有无意识的杜撰enjoy.
Relationships: Capitalism/Franklin Delano Roosevelt
Series: 小布尔乔亚的臆想 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648291
Kudos: 11





	Try to sleep...？

hello？what happened to the word-count system? this is me scrambling for TEN CHARACTERS literally.

okay let's start.

__________________________________________________________________________________

资本主义轻轻敲了敲门。

门的另一边没有传出半点声音。这可怕的，将要坍塌的深夜只被吊灯勉强撑起，它还微微的打着转。玫红的地毯缠着他的脚，他不确定自己是否还能走出它浓重的引力。 

一切都沉默地叫嚣着要安眠。

资本主义事实上没期盼着回答。他几百年的生命里，那扇门从没锁上过，问题仅仅在于他是否想打开。他左顾右盼着：这条走廊里没有人了，于是在白宫中晃荡过无数次的蓝色家伙便伸出手，好似做贼似的推开了房门。 

“富兰克林？”

”我不确定他们会对我的最后几条法案怎么想，”罗斯福很轻地说，他的声音像盛满了倦意的雾水，那难以摆脱的物质已经把他的嗓音糅的丧失了所有锋芒。他只想睡觉，资本主义能清楚地看出。他也想让他睡觉，就算自己从没品尝过睡意，但总统暗色的眼圈和额头上表示不适的纹路让他直觉地这样想。

“除了危机之外没什么能让人的思绪更清楚，你知道这绝不会错。”资本主义毫不矜持地把手套剥下，搁在桃花心木制的书桌上，随后弯下腰用嘴唇沾了沾罗斯福的额头。

总统把钢笔搁在桌面上，偏了偏头，“你先去吧，资本主义，我觉得我今晚得不到睡眠这样的恩赐了。”

杯中的威士忌还剩薄薄一层，被台灯的光芒溅起了水波，琥珀色的液体微微打着转——那是一种令人烦躁的转动，因为没人能猜到它是在逐渐停歇还是在缓慢酝酿。

“可我不需睡觉，总统先生，”资本主义抓起杯子，昂起头喝干了仅剩的酒。那里面有些味道，他辨认不清究竟是来自甜苦的蔓越莓还是富兰克林的唇和舌——也许这两件东西本来就分辨不清。

“我只想跟您睡觉。”

轮椅上的罗斯福怔了片刻，又捡起自己的钢笔，搓弄着它海军蓝色的笔身。他把头背过去，试着坚决地说：“不行，看看我桌面上这些东西吧。”

“都是已经完工的法案，您怎么是个这样犹豫的工匠？”

资本主义又吻了吻总统的太阳穴处，捧起带着油墨味道的法案，好像想让罗斯福自己确认它们已经完成了。

“明早国会要审核这些法案，我还不能确定它们没有问题。”

蓝发男人缓慢地眨了一下眼，也许是不满于罗斯福的抗拒，接着把他从轮椅上抱了起来，“那也是睡觉之后的事了，富兰克林，别去想它。”他又拈起了总统的钢笔，绕开书桌迈向卧室。 

“嗯…资本主义，别闹，”说出这句话时，罗斯福已经被资本主义放在了床上，他因超负荷工作过久而微微烧起来的身子在被褥上难受地缩了缩，显然难以适应他们之间的温度差。

“你在闹，亲爱的富兰克林，”资本主义慢慢地亲吻着罗斯福的嘴唇，用舌头把他的唇瓣涂湿，“而我不能让你这样。”

几百年来总是随心所欲的蓝发男人吸食着对方的涎液，没有理会罗斯福抗拒的声音，开始拽下他的裤子。

“总统先生，请您别试图在我面前做戏。”

“唔嗯…”资本主义的一只手蹭到了罗斯福刚刚开始有反应的性器，引起他的一声闷哼，薄嘴唇抽动了几下。他不想让这为所欲为的家伙摆布，可他的双腿不能挪动，自然逃不出蓝色家伙用身体圈出的界限。

资本主义把微凉的手指裹在总统的性器上，上下摩擦着。这狡猾的家伙不经常摘下手套；他的职务便是拨弄纸钞，这样的工作是不能用裸手做的。因此，就连频繁地和他接触的罗斯福也并不熟悉他手指的触感。“我能看懂您，就像您如此了解我一样，”蓝发男人伸出舌头舔着罗斯福的嘴角，一点点的覆盖着逐渐涨热起来的脸颊，让金发男人的紧绷许久的皮肤湿滑起来。

“嗯…资本主义，我知道…”罗斯福被他挑的终于放下了矜持，鼻息越来越急促，他试图回吻资本主义，但对方却坏心眼的躲开了，转而继续抚摸他的下体，指尖爬到了他的后穴处。

资本主义此时斜着嘴角笑了笑，一个不能用赞美之词形容的笑， “放轻松，总统先生。”

蓝发男人伸出手够到了床头的瓶子，用精油蘸了满满两个指尖，开始给罗斯福的后穴润滑。精油有未经稀释的玫瑰味道，甜腻地渗入他穴口的肌肤，惹的他的肠壁肌肉不停地收缩着。资本主义的效率很高，手指在罗斯福的体内并不轻柔地打转，而罗斯福面对逐渐增加的快感只能呜咽着拽住床单。

“您听听您下面的声音，总统先生，”资本主义冷笑着搅弄起罗斯福滑腻的后穴，手指带出了一些黏软的水声。罗斯福的脸颊更红了，表情显得无助，而他阅读文件用的眼镜似乎很快就会滑落，它折射的白光让资本主义看不太清对方的眼眸。蓝发家伙从来不在做爱之前帮他的总统先生摘下眼镜，这无用的镜片能把湿漉漉的目光衬得那么好看，而且在他看来，它的存在便是用来被激烈的动作撞歪的。

“资本主义，停，停下，”罗斯福这时闭上了双眼，试着忽视不正当的声音。

“但您已经很兴奋了，您想让我继续。”资本主义通过身下男人破碎的蓝绿色目光能够感到，他的欲望已经强烈到必须释放了。他停下手中的动作，整个趴伏在罗斯福瘫软的身体上，贴着他发烫的脸侧说，“总统先生，您愿意的话，吃下我的小礼物怎样？”

“不，不行，”罗斯福看到自己的钢笔被资本主义捏着，挪的越来越近，而资本主义仍旧笑着在笔头上抹了抹润滑油。

“富兰克林，”资本主义把钢笔捅进了一点，”你会喜欢的。”

“唔！”疼痛很快迫使罗斯福的生理泪水淌了下来。

资本主义把钢笔探的深了些，不顾章法地戳动着，那毫不在意的样子像是掌握着玩具的小孩子。“总统先生，您很喜欢吃我的东西吗？那您应该更喜欢我吧？”

“呃…你每次都弄的…那么疼，”罗斯福的回答一次次地被喘气打断，“而且这是我的笔。”

蓝发男人戏谑地点了点头，接着用力把钢笔插进了罗斯福的后穴，顶在他格外敏感的点上。

“嗯啊！”罗斯福哭叫着射了出来，黏稠的白液溅到了资本主义皮制的马甲上。

资本主义一遍一遍地亲吻着身下颤抖着的金发男人，拽弄起他的领带。罗斯福扒住资本主义的肩，在释放后的恍惚中突然意识到自己上半身还衣冠整洁，有些难为情地叹了一声。

“那么我要开始了，亲爱的总统先生。”

罗斯福感觉自己被拽了起来，没什么气力的身子紧贴着蓝发家伙。资本主义摆弄着他残疾的双腿，把刚刚含进一支钢笔的小穴对准了自己的难以按捺的勃起。

“呃，资本主义，不行…先把它拿出来。”金发男人扭动着身子，但体弱瘫痪的他完全不可能挣脱资本主义的怀抱。资本主义用亲吻封住了罗斯福的呻吟，钳紧他绵软的腰侧，对着自己挺立的性器按了下去。

“呃啊！”罗斯福整个坐在资本主义的怀中，这样的姿势下他的肠道瞬间被整根阴茎戳到了顶部，蓝发男人鼓起的囊袋已经贴紧了他的穴口。瞬间被插满的感觉让罗斯福只得趴在了资本主义的身上，发烫的泪水掉落的更快了，平日高贵的新英格兰腔调也变了味道。

资本主义在他的肩头亲吻着，吸出了一块淡紫色的印记。蓝发男人一次次的向上顶动着，操弄着总统最深的敏感点。罗斯福觉得自己将要被这个粗暴的蓝发家伙顶穿了，后穴里溢满了快感，让他的前端也再次亢奋起来。资本主义环住罗斯福的腰部，眯起眼睛，像狩猎的猫科动物般用眼神爬满这具让他沉迷的身体。他一边抽插着，又开始舔舐罗斯福脸庞上的泪水。总统先生断断续续的抽噎着，那种声音让罪魁祸首也微微心疼，可从不知退的资本主义并不打算停下自己的动作。

下身瘫痪的罗斯福动弹不得，只能任由资本主义把自己钉在粗大的性器上。那只钢笔还没被拿出去，润滑不足的小穴被塞的满满的，他的腹腔几乎要被扎穿了。“嗯啊，资本主义，轻一点…”

虽然资本主义比他的情人长了几百岁，但每当体弱的罗斯福流着泪发出动听的呻吟时，他便会被自己在欺负长者的错觉困扰。

“别哭，总统先生，外面的人会听见的。”

“呃…你弄的…太疼了，”金发男人眯起了眼，眼睫上挂着泪水，在颤抖时落到了资本主义的身上。他的性器愈发的胀痛，似乎要释放但又得不到舒爽的摩擦，这般的感觉促使着罗斯福本能地扭了扭腰，让资本主义深深没入的阴茎磨蹭到自己的前列腺上。

难耐的动作没能逃过资本主义的眼睛，他扶住了罗斯福的腰，似乎回想起了一些更刺激性的话。

“这么愿意吞吃我的东西啊，我的富兰克林。”

罗斯福羞愤的盯着蓝发男人的笑容，而他的嘴还略微张开着，显然是被操干的呼吸紊乱了。资本主义趁着此时迅速地把他翻了过来，性器在罗斯福的后穴里毫不留情地转了半圈。这动作让总统甚至哭不出来了，喉咙由于痛楚剧烈地收紧，逼着他用高昂的声腔大叫出来。

资本主义把总统后穴里露出几英寸的钢笔慢慢地抽了出来。过分明显的“噗哧”声使罗斯福扯紧了床单。油滑的笔被甩到一边，蓝发家伙双手爬到罗斯福还覆盖着西装的背上，顿了一下，随即用力把性器挺进身下男人的穴口里。

“我们来生个孩子怎么样，富兰克林？”资本主义发狠的操干着，一大把蓝发从发带里滑落出来，让他看上去仿佛是只披头散发的怪兽。

“唔呃…什么？”

“我要让您怀上我的孩子，亲爱的总统先生，”资本主义完全压在罗斯福的背上，两具身体贴的不能再近，“您会让资本主义获得新生。”

“嗯唔…嗯…别说这些话…”

“您看我的东西被您的穴吞吃的多么好，您多么喜欢我填满您，我的富兰克林——”资本主义把一只手套在了罗斯福临界的性器上，给予它最后几分刺激，“和我一起，”

两人同时剧烈地释放了，蓝发的男人把精液射满了总统的小穴，用还硬挺的性器塞紧他的穴口，好像不愿让任何液体流出。

“我告诉过你，嗯，不要射在里面…资本主义…”罗斯福有气无力地责备着违背自己规则的男人，他的身体完全不能动弹，只能依靠资本主义的帮助翻过身来。

“不把您填满，您怎么能怀我的孩子呢，富兰克林？”高潮过后的凌晨中只剩下眩晕感了，资本主义判断怀里的罗斯福一定不剩下清洗的力气，便伸手按关了床头灯，挪动着身子，让金发男人整个卧在他的怀抱里。

“这是新床单，”

“白宫里总有人洗床单。”蓝发男人从没给别人料理过后事，又不太会照顾筋疲力尽的总统。他扯了扯棉质的被单——谁会想夏天用这种东西？资本主义抿了抿嘴唇，想不到其他选择，只好把它覆盖在罗斯福的身上。

“睡吧，我亲爱的总统先生。”

蓝发家伙没有闭眼，沉默地看着罗斯福的轮廓，等候着日出。

**Author's Note:**

> 有后续但不是连续剧情  
> 我恨打tag.


End file.
